


Maybe You Will Hear Me

by anchoringalaska



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anchoringalaska/pseuds/anchoringalaska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank goes off to get Gerard medicine at 2am</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe You Will Hear Me

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this about these two kids that are dating in my class...not quite their love story, but whatever. Wow this is really short.

The night held secrets, none of which it would tell. The suffocating darkness seemingly kept any and all sound from passing through it's thick layers. You could scream bloody murder, and no one would hear you.

It was nights like this that Frank hated. The possibility that each sound was a person ready to attack terrified him. Each car driving by could possibly be a snatcher, but he had no way of knowing. He continuously told himself that they were nothing and that he was just imagining it, but his mind wouldn't rest.

It was two in the morning, and he was walking to a shop to get medicine. Gerard was sick at home, and sounded as if he were choking each time he coughed. He continuously insisted that he was fine and that Frank didn't need to go out to get him anything, but Frank, being the stubborn person he is, wouldn't change his mind.

So now he is walking along an empty street, regretting his decision. He was almost a block away when his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out, seeing that he had a text. He opened and read it quietly to himself.

"I love you more than anything you will ever know."

Frank smiled broadly at his boyfriend's cute behavior before responding.

"I love you too, Gerard. If I were to die tonight, I would love you all the same, if not more."

He reached for the send button before he heard the cock of a shot gun. He turned around in time to see a young man, around the age of seventeen standing there with a gun pointed directly at him.

He was completely frozen from fear. He couldn't run, throw anything, he couldn't speak.

When he thought he had found his voice, the stranger pulled the trigger, shooting Frank three inches under the heart. Frank fell to the ground, blood soaking through his shirt. He fell on his back, eyes slowly closing. Although Frank was dying, he could make out the strangers last words before being devoured by the overpowering darkness.

"Fucking faggots..."

His phone laid to the right of him, his text still not sent. Noticing this, Frank used the remainder of his strength to press the send button, and whisper hopelessly into the night, honestly hoping Gerard could hear it.

"If I wake up tomorrow, I owe it all to you. I love you..." 

His eyelids closed, hiding the beautiful eyes behind them, never to open again.


End file.
